


No Boys Allowed

by trancer



Category: Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-31
Updated: 2002-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: A chance encounter between two strong and intelligent women leads to some serious hanky-panky.





	No Boys Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
No Boys Allowed

### No Boys Allowed

#### by trancer

"No Boys Allowed"  
Author: trancer  
Rating: Definitely NC-17  
Pairing: Dana Scully and Samantha Carter Summary: A chance encounter between two strong and intelligent women leads to some serious hanky-panky.  
Spoilers: None really. Occurs sometime back when the X-Files didn't suck. Notes: This smut. Pure and unadulterated smut. If there's a plot here I have no idea how it got there.   
  


* * *

No Boys Allowed 

Dana Scully shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The conference she was attending sounded like a good idea at the time. A chance to get away from DC, her job, and Mulder. Now, sitting in an auditorium listening to the monotone speaker drone on about a subject she'd long ago lost interest in, Scully wondered if staying in DC and spending her weekend on file work really had been the better idea. 

Two hours later, Dana rose stiffly from her seat filing behind the sea of bodies as they politely stormed as far from the speaker as possible. A man nudged her not quite accidentally as they both made their way into the lobby. 

"Are you a student?" He asked. Dana really wasn't in the mood for conversation but she'd been socially conditioned not to be impolite. 

"No, a doctor." 

"Oh wow, doctors I know usually aren't this pretty." 

Scully groaned silently. 

"Jack Brentwood." He extended his hand towards Dana. "You staying in the hotel? We could have dinner together. You know, to talk shop." 

He flashed what was probably his best smile, hoping that Dana would take the bait. It failed. Dana half-smirked barely able to hide her disgust. 

"No thanks, I already have plans." She lied, his face falling at the tragic news. 

"Well, if you get bored or maybe want a tour of the city, I'm in room 304." He stated as he walked towards the elevators. 

"Okay, I'll think about it." She lied again. The man along with several others started getting on the elevator. Dana stopped in her tracks, realizing that if she went on the elevator it would probably give Jack another opportunity to try to change her mind. And Dana had decided that she 'd already had enough of Jack for the day, and pretty much eternity. 

She hooked left and headed towards the restaurant. The place was already packed. Filled with convention attendees, mostly male. She could feel eyes turning towards her as she entered the room. Years ago, Dana used to enjoy going to these types of conventions. A place to share ideas amongst colleagues, hear about the latest discoveries. But, as the intellectual day ended, these conventions turned into a singles meat market that would make the worst frat party pale in comparison. It was at that moment Dana realized just exactly why she had stopped going to conventions in the first place. 

She strode quickly to the bar eyeing an empty bar stool at the end of the counter. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized the seat next to her was occupied by a woman, thankful at not having to listen to the inanities of one of the many Jack Brentwood clones wandering about the restaurant. 

"Brandy." Dana stated to the bartender as she set her briefcase down and scooted into the seat. 

"You had one of those days too?" The woman next to her asked. She raised her brandy snifter slightly. "The drink of choice amongst today's scientific dilettantes." 

She was blonde with warm pale blue eyes. A warm smile crossed her lips as she engaged Dana into conversation. 

"Well, I don't keep up with the scene but I figured an apple martini might be considered de mode. I'm Doctor Dana Scully." It was one of the few times that Dana used this moniker for herself. 

The woman cracked a smile, laughing warmly as she took another sip of her drink. She placed the drink down before offering her hand. "Dr. Samantha Carter. Doctor by day, wanna be alcoholic by night." 

"Dr. Carter?" Dana's face glowed with recognition. "The Samantha Carter?" 

"You've heard of me." Sam's face turned slightly pink with embarrassment. 

"My partner's mentioned you a couple times. Your theories on inter-spatial travel left quite an impression." 

"Your partner?" Samantha asked. 

"Yes, I'm with the FBI." She took a sip from her drink, thinking of the last time she saw Mulder, sitting in his chair flinging pencils into the ceiling. 

"A doctor and a federal agent. I guess it's my turn to be impressed." 

They chatted for awhile, the minutes turning into an hour. Talking about science, medicine, the world in general. Dana had few opportunities to gush about her love of science. And Samantha didn't get that glazed over look in her eyes Dana usually received whenever she spoke of her love. Samantha talked with as much enthusiasm about quantum physics, Dana stopping her every now and then to keep her speaking in layman's terms. 

One of the many men in the bar sidled up to the two women. His face tinged with the signs of too much alcohol consumption. He boldly placed his arms around both Sam and Dana's shoulders. 

"Hey, can I buy you two lovely ladies a drink?" He slurred. 

"We already have one." Samantha spoke for the both of them. 

"Okay then," he ignored the obvious rejection as both women shrugged his arms from their shoulders. "You girls like to party? How about we all go up to my room and discover the wonders of libidinous copulation?" 

Dana snorted loudly, thankful she hadn't been drinking her brandy because it would have surely shot out of her nose. 

"I think we'll have to decline, again." 

"What? Are you two dykes or something?" 

Samantha turned towards the man. "Of course, we'd have to be dykes right. Because the idea that you're unattractive and just plain repulsive and we would rather impale ourselves on dull projectiles is beyond your comprehension." 

The man opened his mouth to retort then closed it as his synapses failed to deliver any kind of response due to his inebriation, and probable lack of wit. Dana couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from her throat as Sam turned back around in her seat. 

"Bravo." She raised her glass toasting with Sam. 

"Thanks. I hate jerks like that. Think that they have some right to me because they're a man and I'm a woman. Argh!" Sam buried her face in her hands, rubbing the frustration away. 

"I know exactly how you feel." Dana paused looking at the woman as she straightened up. She could feel the coy smile pulling at the edges of her mouth. "Why don't we blow this joint and go have some fun elsewhere." 

"No problem." Sam agreed as she reached into her purse to get her wallet. "I think the natives are getting restless." 

Dana placed her hand atop Sam's keeping her from pulling out her money. "I got this one. She who wins in a battle of wits with a Neanderthal doesn't have to pay." 

"Kinda hard not to when your opponents half prepared." Sam laughed as she followed Dana out of the bar. 

The two entered the elevator. As the doors shushed closed they both seemed to be at a loss for conversation. Dana wasn't sure why she invited the doctor, or what exactly she had planned. All she knew was that she didn't want the evening to stop nor did she want to spend another minute in that meat market. 

"I guess I should thank you." Dana shuffled nervously in her shoes. 

"Thank me for what?" 

"Defending my honor, engaging me in interesting conversation, not falling asleep when I spoke." She paused mulling over her next sentence. "Not acting aghast at the accusation of being homosexual." 

This time it was Samantha's turn to shuffle nervously, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "Well, that's because I thought you were." She admitted. 

"Am what?" 

"Gay." She chuckled lightly. "The whole 'partner' thing threw me for a second. Then I realized you weren't using code language but talking about your job." 

Dana laughed back at Samantha's assumption. She realized that their conversation had been rather gender neutral, choosing such topics as work and academics. But she also realized that Samantha had also been pretty silent regarding her personal life as well. 

"Are you?" Dana asked. 

Samantha tilted her head down slightly, looking up at Dana through her bangs. She smiled softly as she mulled over her response. The elevator door quietly dinged announcing their arrival to Dana's floor, and thereby cutting off Samantha's response. The blonde followed Dana to her room. 

"You never answered my question?" Dana asked as her fingers fumbled for her room key, nervously sliding it into the slot. She could feel Samantha moving up closer behind her. The taller woman placing her hands on Dana's hips turning her around. Blue met blue as their eyes locked and Samantha leaned in for a kiss. 

Dana dropped everything she'd been holding, her hands quickly wrapping around Samantha's shoulders, entangling in her hair. They kissed each other hungrily, tasting each other as their mouths opened. Dana could feel the door to her room pressing against her back as Samantha enclosed the gap between them. The door was unlocked yet still remained closed, a situation Samantha tried to remedy as she freed a hand fumbling with the door handle. 

The two women stumbled into the room, connected at the lips as briefcases dropped and shoes were kicked in odd directions. Dana's fingers moved to the top of Sam's blouse pulling on it the seams on the buttons threatening to break as she yanked them open. 

Sam gripped the bottom of Dana's blouse pulling it up and over her head. Tossing it to the floor followed by other articles of clothing as both women peeled each other. 

They fell onto the couch, a wrangling mass of skin on skin. Sam broke their kiss choosing to follow the line of Dana's jaw with her lips, nibbling on an ear before descending to Dana's neck. 

Dana's hand made an exploration of Samantha's lanky frame. Fingers tracing the line of her spine, leading to the smooth curve of Samantha's buttocks. Her other hand continued to stay tangled in Samantha's hair, keeping the woman's lips pressed to her flesh. Moaning as Sam took playful nips at her neck. 

Sam tasted every inch of skin that Dana offered. She nibbled on her pulse point feeling Dana moan under her. The hand in her hair guiding the blonde down. Her lips reached one of Dana's breasts. She took the erect nipple into her mouth, nibbling and suckling the course flesh marveling at the effect it had on Dana. Her other hand enveloped Dana's other breast. She tickled the soft flesh lightly with her fingers teasing and caressing before her fingers concentrated on Dana's nipple. 

Dana moaned loudly, her body writhing rhythmically against Samantha announcing her need. Samantha answered matching her own primal rhythm with Dana's, her thigh sliding between Dana's legs rubbing against her slick center. 

Samantha shivered as her thigh made the contact. Enticed by Dana's growing desire, she began descending Dana's body. Kissing and licking the smooth skin of Dana's stomach, feeling the taut muscles twitching underneath. Her fingers moved from Dana's breast to play in the delicate curls that triangulated at the bottom of her belly. Dipping lower, her fingers slid between Dana's legs, feeling the heat and wetness of Dana's desire. 

A gasp escaped Dana's throat as she felt Sam's fingers touching her, gently caressing the tiny nub swollen with desire. She opened her eyes long enough to see Sam watching her a seductive smile spread across her lips. 

"You're so beautiful." Sam whispered to her seductively. Dana could feel her body trembling with anticipation as she watched the blonde lower herself between her legs. Her body arched instinctively as she felt Sam's tongue sliding across the sensitive nub sending shivers up Dana's spine. 

Sam marveled at the sweet saltyness that was the essence of Dana, eagerly she lapped the delicate folds, her tongue circling and teasing feeling Dana' s hips thrusting towards her. Sam slid two fingers inside Dana, feeling the muscles contracting around them. Slowly, Sam matched the rhythm of Dana's hips, thrusting her fingers as she suckled the sensitive nub. 

Dana could feel the tension in her body building. The coil of sexual frustration pulled taut by repression aching for release. The muscles in her back arching her higher, hips thrusting, grinding herself on Sam's tongue and fingers. She increased her pace, Sam matching her need. A guttural scream rising in her throat in between the sighs and whispered moans announcing her orgasm. Dana could feel her hips bucking as her body spasmed asynchronously and all together at the same time. 

Sam continued her ministrations. Her hand pressed to Dana's belly holding the woman down as her body wracked with orgasm after orgasm. She lapped wildly, pumping her fingers, taking Dana to the edge then pushing her into the abyss. 

Samantha sated herself on Dana, continuing to lick the delicate folds long after the spasms had ended and all she heard from the redhead were contented sighs. She kissed her way back up Dana's body stopping momentarily to kiss the nipple she'd missed on the way down. 

Eyes opening Dana looked down at Samantha. Her hands once again finding their way to Sam's hair. She pulled the woman up, hungrily pressing her mouth to hers. Her strength sapped just moments ago now found a large reserve of energy as she tasted herself on Sam's mouth, licking the salty sweetness as their tongues danced. Samantha had tapped into Dana's well of sexual desire and now Dana found her need insatiable. She didn't want to just return the favor, she wanted to consume Sam taste every ounce of her until her desire was not just satisfied but engorged on the woman. 

The two rolled over, switching their positions. Dana continued her assault on Sam's mouth, kissing the woman deeply. She suckled on her bottom lip. Sam moaning into her face as Dana lightly nibbled the fleshy fold. 

Dana broke the kiss rising onto her hands, both women gasping for air. Seductively Dana pressed two fingers against Sam's lips, rubbing them lightly around her mouth. Accepting the invitation, Sam sucked the digits into her mouth. She watched Dana her attentions fully focused on her fingers and Sam's mouth, her expression a cross between child like bemusement and pure unadulterated lust. 

Dana placed her leg between Sam's, pressing her thigh against Sam's desire. 

Sensing her growing need, Dana removed her fingers from Sam's mouth, sliding the wet digits between Sam's legs. Both women moaned at the contact. Sam thrusting her hips up to Dana's touch. Dana pressing her fingers harder against Sam, spreading her open accessing her sensitive spot. 

Sensing the urgency in Sam, Dana began pumping her hand. Her fingers dancing across the slippery skin. She leaned in for another kiss. Sam's breathing ragged. Skin flushed with desire. Dana removed her fingers replacing them with her thigh. She pressed her body against Sam, driving her thigh up. The blonde moaning deeply at the added pressure. Dana thrust her hip, her whole body grinding against the blonde. 

Sam arched into Dana hands draping over the redhead's neck. Skin against skin they danced, Sam's need building increasing with the friction pressed against her center. Soft cries escaping her throat with each ragged breath. 

"Open your eyes." She could hear Dana whisper to her. She answered with a soft mewl. 

"I want to watch you." Dana urged. Sam complied meeting the soft blue eyes with her own. 

Sam lifted her leg until she connected with the slick wetness between Dana's thighs. She could feel Dana's hips shuddering at the contact sending a ripple through her own body. Sam fought the urge to close her eyes as she felt the tension building. Eyes half-lidded with desire she kept the contact with Dana. She watched Dana lick her lips as she breathed ragged against her face. 

The orgasm came quickly and suddenly erupting through Samantha's body. Dana continued the pressure as her own body convulsed and spasmed. They moaned together. Dana collapsing as Sam wrapped her arms around the woman's waist maintaining the contact as the last waves crashed through their bodies. 

"I knew there was a reason I loved going to conventions." Samantha laughed breathlessly into Dana's ear. Within moments, exhaustion got the better of them as they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

__

A morning ray poking through a crack in the curtain assaulted Sam's face forcing her awake. She felt the body pressed against hers. Momentarily confused at the mop of red hair pressed against her chest, she carefully swept the bangs away. A small smile crept across her face as the proceeding evenings night's events flashed through her brain. 

She honestly hadn't intended for it go this far. Actually, she had no idea what her intentions were. During the entire conference, her mind had wandered to thoughts of a different redheaded doctor. Sam's loneliness and sexual frustration building over the idea of something she wanted so badly. 

Yet had no idea how to initiate. Dana certainly was not a replacement for Janet Frasier. But she did make Sam wonder if there was something in her that attracted her to intelligent redheads. 

Slowly, Sam wriggled out from under Dana. Pausing for a moment as she stood, Sam admired the sleeping form of Dana. The way the morning light seemed to accentuate the smooth sensual curves of her body. Women like Dana, and Janet, were one in a million and somehow Sam had been blessed with both. A solemn sigh escaped Sam's throat as she placed a blanket over Dana. 

"Blessed and cursed." Sam quietly reminded herself. Sam was a Major in the Air Force and while 'don't ask, don't tell' may have been the public policy. It certainly wasn't the actuality. 

She quietly gathered her clothes slipping into them as she searched for her briefcase. 

Dana moaned softly her arms reaching for the form that was no longer there. 

She rolled onto her side to see Sam putting on her shirt. 

"Hey." Dana mumbled half coherently. 

"Hey." 

Dana gathered enough of her thoughts to realize that Sam was leaving. This was enough to snap her out of her morning weariness. "Where are you going?" 

"Oh, I thought I'd go ahead and leave. That way we wouldn't have to worry about any awkward morning after conversation." Sam stated sheepishly as she buttoned her blouse. 

"Mmmm." Dana rose onto her elbows, the blanket sliding past her torso exposing her breasts. Noticing Sam looking, a coy smile crossed her lips. "Who said I like to engage in morning after conversation?" 

Sam's mouth opened to retort then quickly shut as she realized she had no answer. She watched Dana slide off the couch, outstretching a hand. Sam walked towards her, taking the proffered hand. Dana drew her close taking in another kiss. She then took Sam's hand and led her towards the bedroom. 

"I prefer something that's much better." 

Sam couldn't contain her smile as she kicked off her shoes and followed Dana into the bedroom. 

The End 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to trancer


End file.
